inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TsurugiFan16
Archives: 1 ---- Archive I archived your talk page for you~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 22:18, October 23, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ Yeah, it was fast, I did it in 2 min~ ^^ It's because Admins can rename the talk page which is much faster than creating a page~ ^^ Thanks~ ^^ You're welcome~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 22:22, October 23, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ Sure, I will do it for you~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 22:35, October 23, 2012 (UTC) SUPER THANK YOU thanks for the super happy bday comment i really appreciate it\ Shadix7890 v2 (talk) 14:05, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Round OwO Thank you for putting my rounds >.< ,and thank you again for put my round:Tsurugi VS Gouenji! If you want more rounds JUST TELL ME~ Sorry it's 5 days late for reply your message ^^ B.N.N (talk) 15:40, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! Okay I'll think and I will tell you :3 B.N.N (talk) 15:57, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Round ?? Goalkeeper Sangoku Taichi 0 VS Nishizono Shinsuke 0 ---- Round ?? Favorite Raimon Defender Kirino Ranmaru 0 VS Kariya Masaki 0 VS Nanobana Kinako 0 <<<< I don't think you will like this round. ---- Round ?? Best Midfielders Shindou Takuto 0 VS Amemiya Taiyou 0 VS Fei Lune 0 ---- Round ?? Game maker Kidou Yuuto 0 VS Shindou Takuto 0 ---- Round ?? Favorite Raimon Manager Kino Aki 0 VS Raimon Natsumi 0 VS Otonashi Haruna 0 ---- Round ?? Favorite Raimon (GO) Manager Sorano Aoi 0 VS Seto Midori 0 VS Yamana Akane 0 ,,,,,,,, HOPE IT WILL HELP YOU :3 B.N.N (talk) 16:31, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Welcome!!! If you want more JUST tell me!! Help you because I love your game ♥ Because it enjoyable idea of the game originally nice → I LOVE IT ♥ B.N.N (talk) 18:22, October 25, 2012 (UTC) No problem ^^ B.N.N (talk) 18:48, October 25, 2012 (UTC) HEY, I've got a new idea: Round ?? (Chrono Stone) Ace Striker or Brother Tsurugi Kyousuke 0 VS Tsurugi Yuuichi 0 ,,,,, I don't think this round is good, but if you want to do this round it's up to you ^^ B.N.N (talk) 19:46, October 25, 2012 (UTC) I will help you out to 10 rounds!! B.N.N (talk) 19:52, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Helped 7 rounds I will help you to 10 rounds!!! B.N.N (talk) 19:56, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanx!!! B.N.N (talk) 20:06, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Round ?? Strongest Grandson Endou Mamoru 0 VS Endou Kanon 0 B.N.N (talk) 20:18, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Round ?? Person In Keshin Armed Matsukaze Tenma 0 VS Tsurugi Kyousuke 0 VS Shindou Takuto <<<>>the title is too long can you shortens ^^ Oda Nobunaga 0 VS Jeanne d'Arc 0 I think this round strang and incomprehensible... (Sorry, bad English) B.N.N (talk) 03:23, October 31, 2012 (UTC) WoW it's look great! And after Liu Bei VS Zhuge Liang you have to do Sakamoto ryouma VS Okita Souji ^^ B.N.N (talk) 08:17, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Chat ^_^ Hey! You're online! How about we chat for awhile? Awww.... okay, I understand, though I'll be waiting on the chat! IM ACTIVE AGAIN!!!! XD (Well in the span of 4 days actually since it's our semester break) Re:G2 I hope so XD OK then, I will think another more rounds :) B.N.N (talk) 08:26, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I understand. :( Still, I hope you'll get to be online! More Rounds! Round ?? and Musicina Tsurugi Kyousuke 0 VS Shindou Tskuto 0 ---- Round ?? Max Keshin User>>> I don't know how to explain it XD HakuTai (Hakuryuu and Taiyou) 0 VS Zanank Abalonic 0 B.N.N (talk) 08:59, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Request Just a few requests Shuu vs. Desta Hakuryuu vs. Sein Taiyou vs. Hakuryuu(better mixi-max partner) Shindou vs. Kishibe vs. Kita Ichiban vs. Mahoro Tadashi vs. Kurosaki (Best no.9 Captain in Holy Road) Hope You like them~ DarkBlizzard9 ☺ 13:27, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Is ok, it doesn't matter when or whether you use these requests And I think in No.9 captain shindou should be removed otherwise he will be obvious winner DarkBlizzard9 ☺ 15:37, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Tell you something ^^ I like the Halloween round! And I want to tell you something, if you like DarkBlizzard request you can do it before my request. I did not force you to do my request that I told you before the other requset ^^. The request that I have told you is not important to me, my goal to give you ideas to make your game the best and most enjoyable, not my goal to put the request that I told you ^^ (Not mad or anything ^^) B.N.N (talk) 23:25, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Burning Fall Guess This ~ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfXL7CFfa84&feature=plcp Hint - Used by Gouenji and Fudou ~ XD Fubuki風吹 Disaster Break ' ' 10:03, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:G2 Okay it's up to you :3 B.N.N (talk) 11:21, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Dual Sword Here try this : http://www.youtube.com/watch?edit=vd&v=hfcUUh1QrxU Well, I'm pretty busy now, making a video with Tsurugi using Fire Tornado ~ I'll give you the link after I've done ~ I know you would love to see that ~ You can make request on any player using any hissatsu (a hissatsu which is present in the Strikers game) Fubuki風吹 Disaster Break ' ' 12:38, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Heavenly Slash Thanks ~ Working on it ~ Try this : http://www.youtube.com/watch?edit=vd&v=BWq8H9licgE I loooove doing this ^^ Fubuki風吹 Disaster Break ' ' 14:47, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Tsurugi using Fire Tornado Yay ~ Done http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LV1Sre6L9vI&feature=youtu.be Hope you like it ! PLEAAAAAASE recommend me for more chains and hissatsu Pleaaaase !!! Fubuki風吹 Disaster Break ' ' 15:09, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Time for Bakunetsu Screw with Tsurugi ~ Fubuki風吹 Disaster Break ' ' 15:16, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Impossible It's impossible to use Ultimate Thunder as 1. Tactics are not there in IES2012Xtreme. 2. There are only limited GO hissatsu in the game. Anything else with Jet Stream ? Fubuki風吹 Disaster Break ' ' 15:25, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Space Fall Here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?edit=vd&v=71pB-EPs7ho Okay I'm on Sonic Ground ~ Fubuki風吹 Disaster Break ' ' 15:34, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Flame Sword Here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?edit=vd&v=PoUsP5TBnoE Uploading Jet Stream now ~ Fubuki風吹 Disaster Break ' ' 15:56, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Sonic Ground Here's the request : http://www.youtube.com/watch?edit=vd&v=Pn0VFfYY5pg You can make more requests ~ ^^ Fubuki風吹 Disaster Break ' ' 09:04, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I have some round requests... Please look at them once - 1. Black vs White or '''Negative vs Positive Shuu vs Hakuryuu 2. Protagonist Round Endou vs Tenma 3. God Hand Users Round Endou vs Rococo vs Tachimukai 4.One with the Wind Round Kazemaru vs Tenma vs Fubuki Hope this will at least help you!! Espiobest (talk) 14:11, November 2, 2012 (UTC)EspiobestEspiobest (talk) 14:11, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Requests Thnxx for complimenting my requests! Really? You can include one in G2 itself ?? That's great! Personally, I like the 'One with the Wind' and the 'Black vs White or Negative vs Positive' one... Now its your choice. Espiobest Suggestion Hi Shane! This is about your previous blog game. I think you should put Fubuki's Picture on the top of the gallery instead of the bottom cause he was the biggest winner and kinda like the captain and i think it would look cool for him to be on top so it would look like he was leading everybody. Anyway nice talkin to you Shane. Thanks for your time '''Taha1921 15:34, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah i also thought you were doing it round by round and btw you wrote that fubuki is a she instead of he XD Taha1921 15:49, November 2, 2012 (UTC) KAI FC Again >_< Heya ! Sorry, but I need another info for the Kai FC. Fubuki風吹 did an improvement. So, every member of the FC can be a character of the Inazuma Eleven, or Raimon (GO). Which character would you like to have~? SnowyBoy❄ 12:05, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay so Fideo ? Thanks for the info ! SnowyBoy❄ 12:27, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion Hi Shane! I have a suggestion for a round of your blog game Kidou vs Shindou (playmaker vs playmaker) Taha1921 09:09, November 4, 2012 (UTC) oh now i saw it :P well i did have another one but it's not that good Sein & Deasta VS Hakuryuu & Shuu Tell me what u think Taha1921 12:51, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Stuff~ Hey Tsurugi, two things.. 1. You watch Chrono Stone via KeyHole right? well what time do you watch it because is'nt it on at 10:00am on wednesdays, which is a school day.. I'm asking because I just got KeyHole and wanted to watch it live on Wednesday also. 2. I have two suggestion's for your game! I dont know if you've already done it but here they are: (Nepuu VS Raimei) (Main VS Main) < you could change that, it was just a quick thought ' '''Taiyou .VS. Hakuryuu & Endou .VS. Tenma ' Goodbye! ''' [[GouenjiShuuya'123'|GouenjiShuuya'123]][[User Talk:GouenjiShuuya'123| '''FireTornado']] 20:54, November 5, 2012 (UTC)' Signature Hey Tsurugi, I've seen that you've that old signature. How about a new one? Here: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fubuki%E9%A2%A8%E5%90%B9/Signature_TsurugiFan16 If you like it, then follow : 1. From the place you log out, click "My Preferences". Or go Here → 2. In the new page, scroll down to "Signature" section. 3. Now, paste this - User:Fubuki風吹/Signature_TsurugiFan16 (with 2 open curly brackets in the beginning and 2 close curly brackets in the end. Open curly bracket - {. Close curly bracket - }.) in the white section given, and tick the box given below the box. Re~Stuff Ahh right okay, man your so lucky to act ill and then go school, because your older right? Im only 14 and just got into year 10 and GCSE's and stuff, so my mum is always encoraging me to go school.. I can understand some japanese words like: Sorry, Thank you, Okay, Lets go and a few others, but unfortunately not actual japanese lol. Yeah thats totally cool to use it in your next blog game, im glad you liked it!! Cool cos' I think that round is also good. Oh and by the way cool signature! '' [[User:GouenjiShuuya'123|'GouenjiShuuya'123']][[User Talk:GouenjiShuuya'123| '''FireTornado']] 18:57, November 6, 2012 (UTC)'' If only I could do that.. lol you really do like Kyousuke. Yep, very hard to understand but you get used to it after a while I guess. That's great! I hope it is a good round. '' [[User:GouenjiShuuya'123|'GouenjiShuuya'123]][[User Talk:GouenjiShuuya'123| '''FireTornado']] 19:43, November 6, 2012 (UTC)'' Re:Signature Thanks and Welcome Tsurugi; I can edit Devil Sword's colour if you would like ~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 08:41, November 7, 2012 (UTC) and BTW would you like me to create a talkpage starter (Like this : Talkpage starter) and also an archive starter (Like this : Archive starter) for you? I can do it, if you would like ~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 08:45, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Re~ Ah, thanks for giving me another chance~! Btw, you should archive your archive your talk page; it became pretty long~ :D SnowyBoy❄ 17:42, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but you can do it yourself ^^ Just copy all the contents of your talk page and paste them in a page called "User talk:TsurugiFan16/Archive2" . And then, delete all the content from this page and it's archived ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 17:51, November 7, 2012 (UTC) A ok then ^^ Btw, I added my vote (XD I was searching to a pic :p) SnowyBoy❄ 18:08, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Don't Care I don't care :3 It's your game... B.N.N (talk) 22:40, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Triple Tornado This one's good ~ Try and guess it : http://www.youtube.com/watch?edit=vd&v=4mLLEarcEsE I really like this one ~ Users are Shuu Hakuryuu and Tsurugi ~ Hope you like it ~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 14:28, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Friend Code 3DS I added yo, heres my FC : 0688-5481-5552 Also, I love Tsurugi! :D He is like one of my favourite charaters so far! Along with Nobunaga, Okita Souji and Zanark! :D Arigatou!:3 ShadowX13 (talk) 23:44, November 13, 2012 (UTC)ShadowX13 RE: Birthday Thank you so much!! ♥ =D - B E T A - Sunshine Storm 17:33, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blog Game Thanks Tsurugi, I'm making more of the vids. And I've changed my pic to Tsurugi Mixi-Maxed as there are no more left ~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 09:34, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Dark Burst http://www.youtube.com/watch?edit=vd&v=5diodwZKgpc Here ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 13:56, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Picture Hi~ how are you? I think you have to add more rule: No one can add a picture of Mixi Max. Because no one listen to you when you said: No one else can add a picture...ect. If you want~ (I think I am so evil XD) B.N.N '''Talk with me ♥ 15:36, November 17, 2012 (UTC)